


May Day

by arisadraconis



Category: VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: First Fic Ever Completed, M/M, OMG THANK YOU FOR THE KUDOS, please go easy on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisadraconis/pseuds/arisadraconis
Summary: It's 2nd June 2020.Yohan watches May Day MV and now he knows why Seungwoo didn't tell him in advance of the MV details.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	May Day

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever completed fic... please be gentle at me BUT comments are welcome to make me grow!
> 
> thank you TONS to my dearest @3minswriting for betaing and keeping up with my craps!!

\---

It’s 2nd June 2020 and the clock just turned 6PM KST.

What day is it today?

It’s VICTON’s Comeback Day. MAY DAY!

Yohan sat in front of his laptop, finally seeing the new MV being uploaded to YouTube after refreshing the page for the last five minutes.

Yohan stayed still andheld his breath as he started watching.

Ten seconds in and he was already in love with the MV.

_‘_ Damn, he looks so good! What is this!!! Definitely suits the title of the song!’ Was what Yohan thought as he watched.

Though he already knew what the song sounded like, his boyfriend Seungwoo had banned him from asking what the MV and choreography would look like.

‘No wonder he doesn’t want me to know what the MV would be like.. This is… ARGH’ Yohan held his head in agony and started looking around for his phone.

He started texting Seungwoo even though he didn’t expect toreceive a response , since he was well aware expected the other wasbusy preparing for the comeback show.

_Hyung, so this is the reason you didn’t want me to know how the filming went huh?_

_You knew that I’d go crazy if I knew the concept was going to be like this?_

_ARGH, you’re really driving me crazy…_

_;______;_

_Ah by the way, congratulations on your comeback hyung…_

_It will be a tough two weeks of promotions but please enjoy it!_

_Ah but please come home today. I have LOTS to say!_

Seungwoo, who happened to see his phone light up in between the little free time he had between the comeback show, knew what was coming.

Yohan was texting him with lots of reaction, ‘Cute!’ was the only thing Seungwoo could think of while reading the text messages.

He quickly replied with, ‘ _I know Yohan-ah, wait for Hyung ok? You can tell me all about it once I come back! Love you <3!’_

Yohan hadn’t anticipated that he would have recieved such a quick reply

and was surprised at Seungwoo’s reply. For a while, he just stared at it before replyingwith an, ‘ _Ok hyung, fighting! I love you too <3!!’_

—

A few hours later, Seungwoo had finally reached home and snuck inside Yohan’s place in case Yohan had fallen asleep since the clock display was now showing2 AM.

‘Yohan-ah? Baby?’ Seungwoo whispered through the quiet room.

‘Here, hyung!’ Yohan answered from his bedroom, where Seungwoo found him watching Victon’s May Day MV.

‘How many times have you watched it since it was released?’ Yohan looked at Seungwoo sheepishly when he heard this.

‘Ah hyung… This is all your fault you know?’ Yohan answered while closing the laptop and removed his earphones, placing them onto his night stand.

‘Ok, first of all were you hurt when filming? I know the team used CG but you had to sleep on top of those broken stones. Were your cheeks hurting-?’ Yohan started babbling and asking lots of questions but then Seungwoo stepped in and closed the gap between them, silencing him with a kiss.

Yohan had more things he wanted to say but Seungwoo deepened the kiss so he couldn’t speak.

After a few seconds that felt like forever to Yohan because he was quickly becoming lightheaded from lack of oxygen, Seungwoo said to him, ‘Stop babbling Yohan-ah, everything was fine. The stones were made out of styrofoam so they weren’t actually hurting me.’

Yohan was about to open his mouth to speak again but then Seungwoo gave him another peck, a quick one this time and silenced him again.

‘Ah hyung! Let me talk!’ Yohan started to pout, his entire body wilting like an ignored puppy and Seungwoo couldn’t help but smile at him.

‘Sorry, sorry. Go on, I’m ready to listen.’ 

‘Hyung, your rap! It’s so good! But I want to complain about the choreography, why is it so sexy? No one is allowed to see your sexiness but me!’ Yohan’s pout grew worse at this point.

Seungwoo, who had guessed what Yohan would say to him,chuckled and gave him a back hug.

‘Yohan-ah, are you jealous? You are, aren’t you?’ Seungwoo started.

‘No. Ah. Yes. No. Wait. Ok, yes I am. There. I admitted it. What are you gonna do about it?’ Yohan answered after hesitating a few times on whether to be truthful or not even though Seungwoo had seen right through him.

‘This.’ Seungwoo hugged him tighter, peppering every inch of Yohan he could reach with small kisses. ‘Sorry Yohan-ah, but that was the concept of the comeback. Work is work so I can't do much. What I can do though, is give you many more kisses and sexy moments just for you, ok?’ Seungwoo shot his boyfriend a wink.

Yohan’s face grew completely red, only able to manage an ‘Ok hyung’ in reply. He would have to share a few sides of Seungwoo with ALICEs during May Day comeback, but as both of them laid down and snuggled to sleep, Yohan was glad that this precious side of Seungwoo, relaxed and resting with a smile on his face, belonged to only the two of them. 


End file.
